Gabrielle Trelawney ou le cauchemar de Drago Malefoy
by Piitchoun
Summary: "Ce que vous avez fait est honteux, Dumbledore. Si vous croyez que je ne devine pas vos plans… Vous avez gagné, oui. Si vous n'étiez pas si influent, croyez bien que nous vous traînerions en justice. C'est la guerre, oui, mais rien, rien ne justifie de torturer un enfant."


**Bonjour ! *** **se cache sous une table** *** Ouiiii, encore un OS… Maieuh je l'aime bien cet OS moi…**

 **Bref, un assez long (pour moi) OS qui n'est pas rigo-rigolo… Il était prévu pour l'être, mais au cours de l'écriture, ça a commencé à devenir assez dramatique, et les personnages ne m'ont pas écoutée...**

 **Ce n'est pas du tout du même genre que d'habitude, pour ceux/celles qui me connaissent, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

Gabrielle Tralawney, ou le cauchemar de Drago Malefoy

Dès la fin de la Répartition, Dumbledore se leva et invita une jeune femme assise à ses côtés à l'imiter.

\- Mes chers élèves ! s'écria-t-il, cette année sera celle du changement. Voldemort – la salle tressaillit au nom tabou – Voldemort approche, et nous nous devons de le combattre. Quelle que soit votre opinion, je suis certain que chacun d'entre vous connaît sa doctrine : élimination des nés-moldus, mise en esclavage des moldus, supériorité du sang pur et j'en passe. Vous comprenez qu'elle se fonde sur la haine des non-sorciers. Je sais qu'une partie d'entre vous – il laissa son regard trainer du côté de Serpentard – prévoient déjà de le rejoindre, et le Conseil d'Administration a prévu de vous laisser une dernière possibilité de rester du côté du Bien. Ainsi, à partir de cette année, le cours d'Étude des moldus est obligatoire de la première à la septième année. Le professeur ici présent a toute liberté pour vous inculquer sa matière. Pour vous encourager à faire des efforts, la matière comptera aux examens, spécialement BUSE et ASPIC autant que les matières majeures telles que Métamorphose, Sortilèges ou Potions. Permettez moi donc de vous présenter Mademoiselle Gabrielle Trelawney, votre professeur.

Des chuchotements envahirent la salle. Penchons nous sur la table des Gryffondors :

\- Hermione, tu nous aideras ? demanda Ron.

\- Euh juste toi mon pote, j'ai été élevé chez les moldus je te rappelle ! intervint Harry.

\- De toutes façons, cette année, j'ai décidé que je ne vous aiderai pas du tout, décréta la jeune sorcière. Au maximum, je vous ferai des plannings de révision.

\- Maaaaaiiiis Mioooooneeeuuuh ! supplièrent les deux garçons.

\- Vous croyez que… ?

Serdaigles ?

\- Une nouvelle matière pour démontrer notre supériorité sur le reste de l'humanité, sourit Anthony Goldstein.

\- Attention Anthony, il y a des Joncheruines qui volent autour de ta tête ! avertit Luna

*soupirs*

\- Vous croyez que… ?

Poufsouffles ?

\- Oooh non une nouvelle matière…

\- Heureusement qu'il y a plein de nés-moldus chez nous…

\- Vous croyez que… ?

Serpentards ?

\- Oh non ! Tu as vu Drakichou, on est obligés d'étudier les Sang de Bourbe ? grimaça Pansy.

\- Je le dirai à mon père. Et puis, nom d'un hippogriffe cornu, je n'irai pas, voilà tout, répondit le jeune héritier avec morgue.

\- Vous croyez que… ?

Et surtout, tous :

\- Vous croyez que c'est la fille de Trelawney ?

Heureusement, la jeune femme prit alors la parole :

\- Bonsoir. Je suis Gabrielle Trelawney. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je ne suis pas la fille de votre très estimée professeur de Divination, mais seulement sa nièce. Sur ce point le chapitre est clôt. Concernant mon cours, je serai intraitable : n'envisagez pas de sécher, de ne pas rendre les devoirs, vous avez entendu votre directeur : j'ai les plein-pouvoirs. Cependant, si vous vous comportez tous correctement, nous ferons des choses fantastiques. Nous irons au musée, dans des bibliothèques, visiterons des capitales moldues, et vous verrez le génie de ceux que vous méprisez parfois. J'ai hâte que nous commencions les cours !

Elle se rassit et le repas commença.

OoOoO

Premier cours pour les septièmes années. Les maisons sont réunies, ils sont tous là. Tous ? Non. Un valeureux Serpentard manque à l'appel.

\- McLaggen, Cormac ? demanda le Professeur Trelawney.

\- Présent, Professeur, susurra l'élève en lançant un de ses habituels regards langoureux.

\- McMillan, Ernie ?

\- Ou-ou-oui, Professeur.

\- Malefoy, Drago ?

Le silence envahit la pièce.

\- Malefoy ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, avez vous des informations à son propos ? Est-il à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non Professeur, bêla stupidement Pansy, je l'ai vu il y a dix minutes dans la salle commune.

Elle reçut un coup de coude brutal de Blaise, qui lui coupa la parole :

\- Je crois qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Gabrielle lança au Serpentard un regard dubitatif, avant de noter quelques mots sur son carnet et de commencer le cours, sur le passionnant sujet des moyens de communication moldus.

OoOoO

Le soir venu, le nom du Professeur Trelawney était sur toutes les lèvres. Elle avait même réussi à intéresser les plus fiers Serpentards.

\- Imagine, Blaise, tu fais juste un numéro sur le félétone, et puis tu parles à des gens à des centaines de kilomètres ! N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Et pas besoin de cheminée, tu peux même parler dans la rue !

\- C'est vrai que c'est génial, Daphné, mais moi, ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est ces réseaux sociaux ! On peut rester en contact avec plein de monde en même temps ! Le seul souci, c'est qu'on a besoin d'un norninateur…

\- Même pas ! Si on a un assez bon félétone, pas besoin de norninateur ! Drago, tu aurais vraiment du venir, c'était fascinant.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'un air méprisant.

\- Vous êtes pitoyables. Même pas un cours de ce charlatan et vous voilà déjà convertis en traîtres à votre sang.

\- Arrête tes conneries mec, même si on n'aime pas les moldus, ce n'est pas une raison pour nier leur génie dans certains domaines. Ils arrivent presque à remplacer la magie à l'aide de la terminologie !

\- Technologie, Théo, le reprit Tracey.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon les amis, je vais faire le devoir qu'elle nous a donné !

\- Hey, Pans', qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire pour demain déjà ? demanda Blaise.

\- Méta, dissertation sur les dangers de la métamorphose humaine, et étude des moldus, exposé sur le moyen de communication de notre choix.

\- Bon, pas le temps de faire les deux, on va faire l'exposé hein ! Qui fait 'Skype' avec moi ?

\- Si tu veux, Blaise, soupira Daphné.

\- Je crois que Théo est allé le faire avec sa Serdaigle, tu te mettras avec Drago, Pansy ?

\- Ouiiiiii, avec Drakichou !

Drago ricana méchamment.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais y aller ? Tu te débrouilles toute seule, Pansy.

\- Mais Drakichou… pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Mec, déjà qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contente que tu sèches le premier cours, à ta place…

\- Zabini, tu n'es pas à ma place. Comment l'a-t-elle su ? J'avais expressément demandé que l'on dise que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Pansy a lâché le morceau…

\- Crétine ! En tous cas, ne comptez pas sur moi.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, après le regard langoureux de Cormac et le bredouillement d'Ernie, le même silence retentit. Cette fois, le professeur ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta d'inviter le premier volontaire – qui, étonnamment était Blaise – à passer au tableau.

Après un brillant exposé sur le moyen de télécommunication qu'était Skype, il retourna à sa place, et c'est Ronald qui lui succéda, avec une présentation correcte des pigeons voyageurs. Exposés après exposés, les deux heures filèrent à toute vitesse, et c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

Cependant, Gabrielle retint Blaise à la fin du cours.

\- Blaise, veuillez dire à Drago que je tiens à le voir au cours de jeudi, son travail fait. Les conséquences pourraient être… fâcheuses s'il ne s'exécute pas.

OoOoO

Le jeune homme informa son meilleur ami de cette 'invitation' au plus vite. Après maintes supplications, celui-ci consentit à se rendre au cours suivant, mais refusa catégoriquement de rédiger la rédaction sur le moyen de communication qu'il préfère.

\- Je les déteste tous.

\- Enfin Dray, tu ne peux pas lui dire ça !

\- Quelle bonne idée, je vais même l'écrire, tiens !

Malgré tout le talent en persuasion de ses amis, il persista dans cette idée, et c'est ainsi qu'il se présenta au cours suivant.

OoOoO

Dès que le jeune professeur ramassa son devoir, et en lut l'unique phrase, elle indiqua à Drago de venir la voir à la fin du cours.

Il s'exécuta, avec son habituel air arrogant.

\- M. Malefoy… soupira Gabrielle.

\- Professeur Trelawney… l'imita-t-il avec insolence.

\- Votre comportement est inadmissible. Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir vers 19 heures. Vous souperez ensuite.

Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans daigner répondre.

OoOoO

À 19 heures tapantes, Drago toquait à la porte. Après tout, la ponctualité était dans ses gènes !

\- Entrez. Vous me ferez tout d'abord une liste exhaustive des moyens de communication moldus, cet ordinateur pourrait vous y aider. La notice d'utilisation est à côté. Vous développerez chacun d'entre eux sur une demi-douzaine de lignes, et enfin vous choisirez votre préféré, et argumenterez ce choix sur une cinquantaine de lignes. N'envisagez pas de sortir avant d'avoir terminé, et je corrigerai votre travail avant de vous laisser partir si cela ne convient pas, vous recommencerez.

Une heure passa déjà tandis que le Serpentard tentait d'allumer l'ordinateur. Vers 20h30, il avait réussi à ouvrir le moteur de recherche et commençait sa liste.

À 21h30, il s'interrompit :

\- Professeur, pourrais-je avoir de quoi me sustenter ?

La réponse fut claire :

\- Non.

Il n'insista pas, et pendant qu'il continuait naquit dans la tête un plan diabolique. Autant faire ce que cette traître à son sang demandait tant qu'il était en son pouvoir, mais après…

À minuit, la liste était finie, mais restait encore la rédaction, et il lui faudrait encore se documenter sur la question…

\- Professeur, pourrais-je avoir ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau ?

\- Non.

Enfin, à 2 heures du matin, le devoir était fini. En effet, une fausse manipulation avait fait quitter le moteur de recherche, et tout ce qu'il avait cherché avait disparu. Il avait donc fallu le retrouver.

Gabrielle prit son temps pour corriger le tout, ce ne fut fini qu'à 3 heures et demie. Le jeune homme se demanda comment faisait-elle pour supporter la fatigue jusqu'à voir un flacon de potion revigorante sur une étagère.

Elle prit une demie heure supplémentaire pour lui expliquer ses fautes.

À quatre heures du matin, Drago sortit du bureau de son professeur, affamé, assoiffé, épuisé, et gêné par une envie plus que pressante. Quatre heures plus tard, il devait reprendre les cours, aucun de ses devoirs n'étant fait, encore moins celui de sa sadique professeur d'étude des moldus.

Se rendant compte de sa situation affligeante, il décida d'accomplir le plan démoniaque auquel il avait pensé pendant sa retenue, et alla passer le reste de la nuit dans la Salle sur demande.

Il se réveilla à deux heures de l'après midi, et après s'être à nouveau nourri, se dirigea vers la volière, d'où il envoya une lettre plaintive à son redoutable père, le grand Lucius Malefoy.

 _Cher Père,_

 _Comment vous portez-vous, Mère et vous-même ?_

 _À Poudlard, tout se passe bien. Mes notes sont remarquables, comme d'habitude, je continue à agacer de mon mieux Potter, et autres sangs-de-bourbe et traîtres à leur sang. Je vous demanderais de rompre définitivement mes fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson – je sais que je vous avais promis de réfléchir jusqu'à Noël, mais, Merlin ! cette fille est bien trop stupide. En plus, elle est laide._

 _Ainsi, vous voyez bien que tout se passe pour le mieux._

 _Ah, je voulais vous informer d'un léger désagrément : comme vous le savez sans doute, les cours d'Étude des moldus sont devenus obligatoires. Étant un Malefoy, j'ai cru pouvoir m'épargner cette épreuve, mais la prétendue professeur n'a pas accepté. J'ai donc eu une retenue de 19h à 4h du matin, soit 9 heures de retenue sans boire ni manger. C'est inadmissible, c'est de la maltraitance._

 _Je compte sur vous pour régler ce problème._

 _Embrassez Mère de ma part,_

 _Drago Lucius Abraxas MALEFOY_

OoOoO

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, lors du petit-déjeuner, Gabrielle Trelawney se leva et réclama le silence.

\- Chers élèves, je tiens à vous informer d'une règle qui, pour moi, allait de soi, mais qu'un d'entre vous a transgressée. Il a osé se plaindre des cours d'Étude des moldus. La punition sera exemplaire.

Chacun chuchotait avec son voisin. Qui avait protesté contre les cours du Professeur Trelawney que tous appréciaient ? Quelle serait la punition ?

\- Drago Malefoy, levez vous.

Blaise, Théo et tous les autres Serpentards de son année soupirèrent. Bien sûr. Seul lui pouvait être assez stupide pour aller se plaindre à son père.

Il s'exécuta, mal à l'aise.

\- Drago, vous êtes idiot. Croyiez vous vraiment que j'allais laisser des bébés Mangemorts rapporter à papa-maman ce qui se tramait à Poudlard ? Professeur Trelawney voit tout, Professeur Trelawney sait tout.

Une lueur sadique éclairait le regard de Gabrielle.

\- Drago, donnez moi votre baguette.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama le jeune homme indigné, terrifié, en serrant son précieux bâton contre son cœur.

\- Expelliarmus !

Et la baguette vola des mains du jeune homme jusqu'à celles de son professeur.

\- À présent, vous n'assisterez plus aux cours. Vous resterez avec moi, dans mon bureau. Je me chargerai personnellement de votre enseignement théorique. Vous dormirez dans la chambre que je vous ferai préparer. Ne vous attendez pas à revoir qui que soit d'autre que moi pendant très longtemps, excepté pendant mes cours, où vous ferez l'assistant.

OoOoO

Le soir même, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la tension régnait. La professeur d'étude des moldus avait dévoilé une part sombre qu'on ne lui connaissait guère.

\- Pauvre Drago… soupira Daphné. Il doit être traumatisé…

\- Je me demande ce que Trelawney va lui faire…

\- En tous cas, il l'aura mérité, cracha Pansy, encore vexée par l'outrage que Drago lui avait fait.

\- Pans', tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre comme ça, mais…

Théo lui coupa la parole.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, elle ne va rien lui faire de grave enfin ! Ça reste un professeur, et aucun professeur n'est un monstre !

Plusieurs regards lourds de sous-entendus se posèrent sur lui.

\- Bon d'accord, aucun professeur n'est un monstre sauf Quirell. Et Lockart. Et Ombrage.

\- Voilà, on a de très fortes chances que Trelawney soit aussi une psychopathe.

\- Mais elle a l'air si gentil !

\- Les autres aussi.

OoOoO

\- Alors Drago, on n'a pas été sage ? susurra Gabrielle une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le bureau du professeur.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Dra-gooo ?

Pas de réponse.

Elle lui lança alors une gifle retentissante. Hébété, il se frotta la joue, sans comprendre qu'elle l'avait frappé.

\- Tu réponds quand je te parle !

\- Vous… vous m'avez donné une claque ?

\- Quel garçon intelligent !

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! bégaya-t-il.

\- J'ai tous les droits. Tu as désobéi à mes consignes, à présent tu es en mon pouvoir. Je te déconseille de tenter une autre bravade, ce pourrait être… douloureux. Nettoie la salle de classe, tu seras gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire elfe de maison ! protesta l'orgueilleux Malefoy.

D'un coup de baguette, elle le fit se retourner et l'expédia vers la porte d'une tape sur les fesses.

\- Et plus vite que ça !

OoOoO

En quelques jours, le jeune homme fut transformé. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, obéissait sans rechigner aux ordres de son professeur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus durs et humiliants. Dès qu'il faisait une erreur, dès qu'une hésitation le prenait, Gabrielle le punissait durement.

C'est seulement le mardi suivant sa mise à l'écart qu'il assista pour la première fois à un cours de septième année.

Dès que Blaise, Théo, Daphné, et toute la bande des Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle, il sursauta bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son professeur, sous l'œil surpris de ses amis.

Au lieu de suivre la leçon, ceux-ci l'observaient évoluer dans la classe avec un étonnement croissant. En effet, l'orgueilleux et fier Drago Malefoy n'était plus. Il avait été en moins d'une semaine changé en une petite chose tremblotante, qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même au moindre haussement de voix de Gabrielle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? chuchota Daphné à l'oreille de Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est dramatique, il a tellement… il est si différent !

\- Blaise, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, il est dans un tel état…

\- On en parle ce soit avec le groupe, d'accord ?

\- Entendu. Attention, le temps presse…

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était assis dans un coin de la salle de cours, où il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible. Ces quelques jours avaient été pour lui plus que difficiles. Il ne recevait à manger que quand il satisfaisait son professeur, faisait des nuits de moins de quatre heures, puisqu'il n'était autorisé à se coucher qu'après avoir fait tous ses devoirs dans toutes les matières, rangé et nettoyé la salle de classe, le bureau et la chambre de son Professeur, et qu'il devait se lever avant six heures du matin.

Drago était terrifié par la jeune femme. Il avait bien tenté de résister, mais l'avait vite regretté. Ses punitions étaient terribles. Humiliantes. Parfois même dangereuses.

Toutes les convictions du Serpentard vacillaient. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une née-moldue comme cette Gabrielle Trelawney puisse avoir tant d'empire sur lui ? N'était-il plus rien sans sa baguette ?

OoOoO

\- Alors ? Comment on fait pour le libérer de cette folle-dingue ? demanda Blaise. Theo, tu vois que c'est une psychopathe ?

\- Mea culpa, s'excusa-t-il en levant les mains.

\- Je pense qu'il faut en parler à ses parents, intervint Daphné. Eux seuls ont le pouvoir de sauver Drago.

\- Tu es folle ! s'exclama l'Italien. J'adore Drago, mais pas au point de subir la même chose que lui…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faudra les voir en face à face, pour pouvoir tout leur expliquer sans intermédiaire papier. Par contre, il faut trouver un moyen d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Ce serait trop dangereux pour Drago d'attendre les vacances.

\- J'ai une idée, s'exclama Theo. Pansy est encore officiellement sa fiancée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il va s'en débarrasser à Noël, mais oui, acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle écrive une lettre à Narcissa, pour lui dire qu'elle a hâte d'être au mariage, blablabla, qu'elle aimerait la voir pour en parler, blablabla, qu'elles pourraient se voir lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, tiens ! Que belle-maman amène beau-papa !

\- Ah… Narcissa n'est pas idiote, elle comprendra bien que Pansy veut lui parler d'autre chose, puisque le mariage n'est prévu qu'à la fin des études de Drago, soit trois ans après la sortie de Poudlard, donc qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le préparer… réfléchit Blaise.

\- Et alors elle confirmera le rendez-vous, on s'y rendra tous, et on pourra leur en parler ! termina Daphné.

\- Mais… si Pansy refuse d'écrire la lettre ? paniqua Theo.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il suffit que je lui dise que Drago lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant et qu'il tombera amoureux d'elle pour toujours pour qu'elle le fasse, sourit la digne Serpentard.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Pansy écrivit une lettre larmoyante à Madame Malefoy, qui comprit aisément que cela cachait quelque chose. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au samedi suivant, lors de la sortie.

\- Normalement, lundi, Drago sera libre, sourit Blaise, satisfait de leur conspiration.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Drago souffrait toujours le martyre. En fait non, il ne souffrait plus. Son esprit était complètement brisé. Pour lui, c'était devenu complètement _normal_ d'être traité de cette façon par son professeur. Ce que Gabrielle lui martelait jour après jour, heure après heure, avait fini par rentrer. Il n'était qu'un 'microbe insignifiant', un incapable, qui n'était 'rien sans son papa'.

Il se convainquit même que tout ce que faisait la professeur était 'pour son bien', pour 'le sauver'.

La jeune femme était en effet très fière d'elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à faire plier quelqu'un si rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le battre trop fort !

Penchons nous un peu sur le passé de cette demoiselle :

Après une enfance solitaire, entourée seulement de sa mère, Geneviève, et de sa tante, Sybille, elle avait refusé d'étudier à Poudlard. Elle avait peur de quitter le cocon familial. Gabrielle avait ainsi appris la magie à la maison, tout en allant au collège moldu. Tout en étant une sorcière médiocre – nul membre de sa famille n'avait les qualifications nécessaires pour enseigner ces arts occultes – elle était le petit génie de son école. Rapidement, elle avait développé ses talents en manipulation et était devenue la reine du village. Entourée d'une cour servile, les adultes l'adoraient (après tout, comment ne pas craquer devant une petite poupée aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux grands yeux bleus ?) et les autres enfants la vénéraient. Ceux qui osaient s'opposer à elle, elle les broyait. Lentement, elle tissait sa toile autour d'eux et les mettait plus bas que terre.

Ce besoin de domination venait du fait que lorsqu'elle rencontrait d'autres jeunes sorciers, ils la surpassaient en tout. Gabrielle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la dépasse. Et elle se vengeait, grâce à sa malice et sa cruauté hors du commun.

Arrivée à l'âge de choisir un métier, elle entra d'abord dans la police, comme chargée des interrogatoires, mais n'ayant que trop peu d'indépendance par rapport à ses méthodes, souvent violentes et douloureuses, elle quitta rapidement ce domaine, et rentra à Azkaban comme gardienne. Là, Gabrielle put assouvir en toute tranquillité sa soif de souffrance et de violence. Dans le milieu, elle était connue comme la 'sociopathe sadique'. Refusant parfois de nourrir les prisonniers, elle les battait, les privait de nourriture et les humiliait. Sans hésiter à torturer psychologiquement les autres gardiens non plus. Suite à une pétition, elle fut ainsi renvoyée.

Elle entra alors comme gouvernante auprès d'une famille de Sang-Purs, les Dolohov. Ceux-ci avaient eu connaissance de son talent pour casser les esprits, et la jeune femme avait pour tâche de faire un lavage de cerveau à leur héritier, qui leur paraissait un peu trop modéré quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son succès en moins de deux mois fut sur toutes les lèvres, et Gabrielle gagna en peu de temps une grande notoriété. Pendant les trois années suivantes, elle fut mercenaire de l'esprit. Contre une somme conséquente, elle insufflait une nouvelle idéologie à ceux que l'on mettait sous son joug. La sorcière redressa ainsi des enfants de Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas suivre la Voie, un enfant de banquier qui ne voulait pas reprendre l'entreprise, convainquit une jeune fille de continuer Poudlard, empêcha un jeune homme de quitter le pays… Sa renommée montait, sous son pseudonyme : L'Orientatrice. Nul ne connaissait son vrai visage, puisqu'elle changeait de figure comme de nom à chaque nouvelle mission.

Tout changea le jour où elle reçut une missive de Dumbledore, qui lui demandait de s'infiltrer à Poudlard en tant que professeur d'Étude des moldus, afin de briser _complètement_ l'esprit de Drago Malefoy. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de demande (en effet, briser complètement l'esprit de quelqu'un avait des conséquences graves et irrattrapables, en plus d'être complètement inutile), elle demanda au vénérable Directeur un supplément d'informations : celui-ci voulait casser son élève pour que ses parents l'emmènent au fin fond du Tibet, seul endroit où la guérison serait possible, dans un monastère bouddhiste spécialisé dans ce domaine. Ainsi, ils quitteraient Voldemort, qui perdrait un appui conséquent. Cela pourrait mener à la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Gabrielle accepta alors sans hésitation, et vint à Poudlard dès la rentrée suivante.

OoOoO

Enfin, le samedi arriva. La bande de Serpentard arriva pour la première fois en avance aux portes du château, où Rusard les fit patienter en jubilant. À 10 heures pile, il ouvrit les grilles, et laissa les élèves s'avancer vers Pré-au-Lard. Le rendez-vous était à 10 heures et demie aux Trois Balais, où Lady Malefoy avait réservé une salle privée.

Dès que tous furent présents, Lucius entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Drago ? Pourquoi n'avons nous reçu aucune lettre de lui depuis plus de quinze jours ?

\- Là est justement le problème. Drago vous a envoyé une lettre pour se plaindre du cours d'Étude des moldus, qui a été interceptée. Depuis, il est séquestré dans le bureau de cette professeur, qui, je crois, lui a lavé le cerveau… expliqua Daphné tristement.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Narcissa, outrée. Cette… cette horrible bonne femme a kidnappé mon bébé ? Lucius, allons le sauver immédiatement !

\- Attends, Cissa, nous devons réfléchir, et ne pas nous jeter dans les ennuis comme de vulgaires Gryffondors.

\- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. Nous allons à Poudlard, demandons à voir notre fils, on constate son état, on le désinscrit de cette école maudite, et nous allons immédiatement au Monastère de Tashi !

\- Lord Malefoy, je crois qu'agir comme l'a proposé Narcissa est la meilleure idée. Si vous faites des démarches préalables, le Professeur Trelawney risquerait de s'enfuir avec lui. Je suis même sûr qu'elle a le soutien de Dumbledore, ajouta Theo.

\- Soit. Nous ferons comme vous l'avez proposé. En allant au Ministère pour prendre le portoloin, nous porterons plainte contre cette Gabrielle Tralawney.

OoOoO

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la famille Malefoy arrivait aux grilles de Poudlard.

\- Nous souhaitons voir notre fils Drago, jeta Lucius au concierge, méprisant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, mon Lord, s'excusa le vieil homme servile – pour une fois !

Narcissa s'avança de trois pas, jusqu'à être presque collée au Cracmol, le dominant de toute sa haute taille, et lui cria, tout en le menaçant de sa baguette :

\- J'exige de voir mon fils IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Terrifié, Rusard recula et fuit rapidement en balbutiant :

\- Je vais… je vais le dire au Directeur… au Directeur Dumbledore… Tout de suite…

Satisfaite, Narcissa arbora un sourire fier en se tournant vers son époux, qui applaudissait discrètement.

Mais après une demie heure d'attente, voyant que nul n'était venu les chercher, le Lord régnant se fâcha et entraina sa femme vers la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Patacitrouille, clama-t-il, déverrouillant ainsi le passage secret.

\- Comment connaissais-tu le mot de passe ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Les membres du conseil d'administration connaissent tous les mots de passe, amour, susurra le sorcier aux cheveux d'argent.

Pénétrant dans le bureau du Directeur, Lucius explosa :

\- Quel manque de politesse ! Quel manque de respect pour les plus grands actionnaires de Poudlard ! Nous faire attendre, ainsi, tels de vulgaires roturiers, dans le grand hall de l'école ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

\- Lady Malefoy, Lord Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir entre nos murs ?

\- Nous. Voulons. Voir. Drago. TOUT DE SUITE ! martela la dévouée mère.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible… Navré que vous ayez dû faire le trajet pour rien. Rusard va vous raccompagner.

\- Je crains plutôt que vous n'ayez pas compris… chuchota l'éminent comte. Nous le retirons de l'école. Il est hors de question qu'il reste une heure de plus dans ce lieu de torture !

\- Ah ! Mais c'est autre chose alors ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier, retrouvant sa bonhommie. Si vous voulez bien seulement signer ce papier… Il nous enlève toute responsabilité sur le jeune homme. Nous vous l'emmènerons ensuite.

\- Maintenant, insista Narcissa.

\- Soit, puisque vous le souhaitez… soupira le Directeur tout en sonnant une clochette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entra dans le bureau. Narcissa manqua de se mettre à pleurer en le voyant dans cet état : les vêtements déchirés, sa peau délicate marquée d'hématomes allant du bleu au jaune en passant par le violet. En voyant la blondeur de sa mère, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Gabrielle Trelawney, et la canne de Lucius, qui ressemblait à la badine dont la femme se servait pour le corriger, il se jeta à genoux en suppliant :

\- Non… S'il vous plait… Ne me faites pas de mal… Je le mérite ! Je suis un mauvais garçon ! Ne me frappez pas… Je mérite une punition… C'est pour mon bien… Pour me sauver…

\- Mon chéri… se pencha Narcissa, prête à défaillir.

Il recula rapidement, se protégeant le visage et éclatant en sanglots.

\- Non Professeur… Je n'ai rien fait ! Frappez moi Professeur… C'est pour me sauver…

Lucius sortit sa baguette, dans l'intention d'endormir son fils, et la lâcha, saisi, en l'entendant hurler :

\- Pas la magie ! La magie c'est mal… Ça fait mal… Pas de Doloris Professeur… Vous m'aiderez Professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Malefoy, sans écouter son enfant adoré, lui lança un Somnus. Son corps se relâcha lentement sur le sol.

\- Lucius, son esprit est totalement brisé. Partons vite pour la Chine.

Elle fit léviter son fils vers la porte, suivie par son époux, et avant de la franchir, s'adressa une dernière fois au directeur :

\- Ce que vous avez fait est honteux, Dumbledore. Si vous croyez que je ne devine pas vos plans… Vous avez gagné, oui. Si vous n'étiez pas si influent, croyez bien que nous vous traînerions en justice. C'est la guerre, oui, mais rien, rien ne justifie de torturer un enfant. Vous sortez de cette affaire blanc comme neige, mais cette Gabrielle Tralawney finira ses jours à Azkaban.

OoOoO

Rapidement, la familla arriva au Ministère, et commanda un Portoloin urgent vers le Monastère de Tashi. Pendant que Narcissa l'attendait avec Drago, Lucius se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors, où il raconta l'affaire Trelawney et demanda son arrestation et son envoi en prison. Ne pouvant qu'écouter un membre si important de l'aristocratie sorcière, les Aurors prirent sa déposition, après quoi il put rejoindre son épouse et son fils pour aller au Tibet, où les trois années suivantes furent consacrées à la réparation de l'esprit du jeune homme.

Quand les Aurors arrivèrent à Poudlard pour arrêter Gabrielle, elle avait disparu.

 **Voilààà… C'est fini… Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Pas sympa-sympa hein ? Que pensez vous de Gabrielle ? De Drago ? Du lien entre les Serpentards ? De la famille Malefoy ? Trouvez vous que l'amour entre Lucius et Narcissa, et adressé à leur fils a sa place ici, que ça ne devient pas trop gnangnan à la fin ?**

 **Pour sortir de l'OS, qu'imaginez vous pour le futur des Malefoy et de Gabrielle ? Est-ce qu'elle se fera attraper ? Est-ce qu'il redeviendra le blondinet arrogant qu'on connaissait ? Est-ce que cette expérience se révèle 'positive' ? Elle permet aux 'gentils' de gagner la guerre, mais à quel prix ! Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?**

 **S'il vous plaît laissez moi une pitite review, au moins pour me dire si je peux continuer à écrire dans ce genre, qui est très nouveau pour moi, si vous n'avez pas envie/le temps de répondre à mon millier de questions.**

 **Gros bisous à tous/toutes ! (Des bisous magiques bien sûr)**

 **Piitchoun**

 **PS : Cet OS a été écrit en pensant à Xérès Malfoy – Gabrielle devant à la base s'appeler Xérès MAIS, comme ça devenait un écrit assez noir et que Xérès, bien que torturant les personnages de ses fictions, ne torture pas (encore) les enfants qu'elle a à sa charge, j'ai changé le prénom :3 Malgré tout ça, cet OS est pour toi Xérèssounette de mon cœur ! (Je me vois forcée de doubler le S pour des raisons de phonétique :p)**


End file.
